


Bill Cipher X Reader One Shots

by Kiris_Angel



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Gotta love dem doritos, Human Bill Cipher, Jordin Sparks - Freeform, Monster in Paris, Older Dipper Pines, Other, Songfics from my favorite songs, whitney houston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiris_Angel/pseuds/Kiris_Angel
Summary: These one shots are pretty much based off of musicals and songs that are some of my all-time favorites. But I do not own any of Gravity Falls nor do I own you.





	1. Chapter 1

S/T : Skin Tone  
H/C : Hair Color  
Y/N : Your Name  
H/T : Hair Type ( Wavy or Straight )  
E/C : Eye Color  
M/N : Middle Name  
L/N : Last Name  
A/N : Aunt's Name  
Y/F/N: Your friend's name  
Y/C/N: Your child's name  
Y/D/J: Your dream job  
He/She: You can choose  
His/Her: You choose

Also, your symbol/nickname for Bill's wheel is an angel. (I'll (try to) put your nickname in bold letters )

If needed I will add more keys to the list 

Hope you enjoy!

Don't forget to Comment, Vote, or add to your library or reading list(s) if you enjoy the book so far :3


	2. Can I Have This Dance, Angel?~

 

 

(Your Outfit In this one shot.)

 

 

 

Y/N POV

Today's me and Bill's 2nd anniversary of dating! I'm such a lucky woman to have such a great boyfriend. So, I decided to surprise Bill with a night out in Gravity Falls and we are going to an Italian restaurant for dinner. I'm just so happy to have Bill in my life, He's just so amazing and charming. I wonder what Bill is planning to do for our anniversary?

Bill POV

I'm so happy to have Y/N in my life! I didn't think that I would be settling down with the girl of my dreams. I mean Y/N is everything I love about certain girls, She has those dazzling E/C, Her silky H/T H/C hair (If you do not have hair then Ignore or Imagine, Your choice), and her soft S/T skin. She is just so BEAUTIFUL! I wouldn't know what to do with my life Because she is my everything. So, I have decided to bring up the question. So, I then ran to the nearest jewelry shop.

Time Skip Brought to you by Doritos AND Glitter

Y/N POV

I was sitting down on the couch watching F/S while munching on some popcorn Until I heard the door open I quickly turned my head to find Bill was standing there with his signature smirk on his lips. I quickly stood up and ran towards Bill gave him a quick peck on the lips and hugged his torso, "How was your day so far, Bill?~", I asked Bill, "Well it's just getting better and better every time I look into your eyes, My Lil' angel.~", Bill said while looking down at me with his dazzling cyan eyes and that smile that any girl would drop dead for. "Billy, Stop it you're making me blush!", I squeaked but Bill held my waist tighter and started kissing my neck, I started giggling like a little schoolgirl. Bill then stopped kissing my neck but still had a tight grip on my waist and said, "Angel, I was planning on taking you out somewhere nice for tonight. Since it's our special, Does that sound like a plan angel?~", I looked at Bill and kissed his nose and said, "That would be wonderful.~"  
_____________________________________  
Brought to you by Dipper and Mabel's guide to Awkwardness  
_____________________________________  
Bill POV

I walked into our bedroom and opened my bedside dresser and grabbed the black velvet box, I then checked to see if "it" was still inside, I opened the box, I sighed in relief that "it" was still inside the box. I then quickly put inside my pocket and ran back downstairs so Y/N wouldn't see me. 5 minutes later, Y/N stepped downstairs, As soon as I saw her my jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "You might want to close your mouth before a fly into your mouth.", Y/N giggled, I quickly shut my mouth and said, "You look beautiful My Lil' Angel.", "Awwwww.....You're so sweet, Billy", Y/N then walked up to me and kissed my cheek and I blushed 50 shades of red. "Shall we get going my lady?", I said while opening the door for her, "Yes, we shall.", We then started walking towards our destination.  
_____________________________________  
Time Skip Brought to you by A Date with Markiplier  
_____________________________________  
Y/N POV

After walking for at least 5 minutes we finally came upon what seemed like a flight of stairs. "Bill, Would you kindly carry me up these flights of stairs?", "I would love to.", Bill then picked me up bridal style up the stairs.  
_____________________________________  
Time Skip Brought to you by Squidward dabbing like a savage  
_____________________________________

After 2 minutes of Bill carrying me up the stairs, He finally got to where our date was supposed to happen. It turned out that our date was at what seemed to be a garden but it in the out and open and there was a table with a bouquet of flowers on the surface. I started tearing up and looked at Bill and said, "This is amazing, Bill!", "Anything for my little angel", Bill said while he hugged me by my waist. After a few moments of us hugging we pulled apart and Bill then put his hand out and said, "Can I Have This Dance, Angel?", I grabbed his hand and said, "Yes, Let's dance the night away". But, As soon as I said that bill froze and his eyes widen a little, I looked at Bill worried and asked him, "Bill, Are you okay?", "I-i don't know how to dance.", Bill said disappointed in himself. I lifted up his chin and said, "Don't worry, I'll teach you."

(Cue The [Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fCa8pxUtN1s))

**_[You]_ **   
**_Take my hand, take a breath_ **   
**_Pull me close and take one step_ **   
**_Keep your eyes locked on mine,_ **   
**_And let the music be your guide._ **

**_[Bill and You]_ **   
**_Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_ **   
**_We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next_ **

**_(Chorus)_ **   
**_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_ **   
**_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_ **   
**_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_ **   
**_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_ **   
**_Can I have this dance_ **

**_[Bill]_ **   
**_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_ **   
**_And every turn will be safe with me_ **   
**_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_ **   
**_You know I'll catch you through it all_ **

**_[Bill and You]_ **   
**_And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)_ **   
**_'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are_ **

**_(Chorus)_ **   
**_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_ **   
**_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_ **   
**_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_ **   
**_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_ **   
**_Can I have this dance_ **

**_[You And Bill]_ **   
**_Oh no mountains too high enough oceans too wide_ **   
**_'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_ **   
**_Let it rain, let it pour_ **   
**_What we have is worth fighting for_ **   
**_You know I believe, that we were meant to be_ **

**_(Chorus)_ **   
**_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)_ **   
**_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (the way we do)_ **   
**_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_ **   
**_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_ **   
**_Can I have this dance_ **

**_Can I have this dance_ **   
**_Can I have this dance_ **

Bill POV

'Here goes nothing', I thought. Breathed in and out before I got Y/N's attention, "Umm, Y/N can I ask you something?", "Sure, Bill", Y/N said with a look of concern. 'It's time', I then spoke, "Y/N, I fell in love with you. Not for how you look, just for who you are. I'm not that handsome, I'm not smart at times, I'm clumsy and messy and I'm sure there are tons of guys better than me. But I like you and I just can't shake you out my head. What I'm trying to say is" I kneeled down on my knee and continued with speech. "That If you are my one and only, I wouldn't need the world to satisfy me, So Y/N M/N L/N, Will you marry me? ", Y/N then started crying and said, " Of course you idiot", And then slammed her lips on my mine and of course I kiss back while fist pumping the air.

THE END

1277 WORDS YAY

FUN FACT #1: I Love HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 3 ( FAV. OUT OF ALL THE MOVIES )

THANK YOU FOR READING THIS IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THEN PLEASE COMMENT ON WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT

UNTIL NEXT TIME ANGELS

BYYYYYYEEEEEE BYYYYYYEEEEEE

ALSO, IF YOU WANT, YOU CAN EVEN SEND ME COVERS OR REQUESTS ON THE BOOK.

ANYWAYS BYE


	3. Phantom of The Opera

Tbh I really love this song, This inspired me to write this chapter. Also in this One shot, you were dating Dipper, But Bill then kidnapped you. 🙃 ENJOY 🙃

 

 

 

 

 

_**Your POV** _

I and Dipper were taking a stroll in the park after our date. I stopped walking and said,"Thank you for   everything Dippy.",I said while pecking his cheek,"Anything for my little star~"(See what I did there 😏😂... I need friends 😅). I have the best boyfriend in the world,  He is everything I see in a guy, I couldn't ask anything else because he's my prince charming, my everything, I love him with all my heart.(Just wait for Bill Cipher fangirls we are getting there just wait)

_**???? POV (Some of you may know who it is 🙄)** _

_Oh, don't you worry Angel~, I will take you back from that punny tree~. Just you wait for it love~._

~~~~~Time Skip brought to you by Bill Cipher dancing to Gentleman~~~~~

_**3rd POV** _

As Y/N and Dipper were walking back to the shack, They both felt like they were being watched. So, Dipper protected Y/N just in case something bad happens, Plus he didn't want Y/N getting harmed or worse."Are we almost at the shack?, I'm starting to feel very uncomfortable being here Dippy.", Y/N said spooked."Don't worry Star, I'll protect you from harm's way, I just need you to stay close to me.", Dipper said trying to comfort Y/N. " _Yeah, Just stand behind him_. _~_ ", Said a mysterious voice, "Who said that!?", Dipper yelled, " _Just your imagination_ ** _pine tree_** ~", said the mysterious voice. Dipper's eyes widened, He then quickly grabbed Y/N's and started to run as fast as his legs could take him. "Dipper, who is that?!", Y/N asked anxiously, "No one just keep moving, Y/N!". " _Oooohhhhh_ _piiinnneee_ _treeeee_ _, where are_ _you_ _?_ ~", Dipper then quickly put Y/N in what seemed like a ditch, Dipper then told me, "Whatever you here don't come looking for me, Got it?", Dipper said as if it was a command, "Wait what do mean, Dip?!", Y/N said while tearing up. But it was too late, Dipper disappeared, all she could hear was Dipper's screams and evil laughter from someone. Y/N then froze as she heard Dipper scream, she then started to cry. "Why did you have to take away my one and only, Dipper?", Y/N asked herself she looked up to the big dipper in the night sky as her tears flowed down her cheeks and fell towards the ground. " _Well love, Your one, and only Dipper was in the way of destiny_ ~", said the mysterious voice, "Who said that?", Y/N as she looked around her surroundings. " ** _You'll see soon, Love_** ~". The only thing that Y/N could see was darkness as her vision faded.

~ _ **~~~~~~~**_ _ **Time Skip~~~~~~~**_

_**Y/N POV** _

As soon as I woke up I looked around my surroundings. I knew automatically that I was probably kidnapped by some psychopath or that someone rescued me and let me rest here.

                                                                             

 

I then got up from the bed and saw that I was wearing something else. To be honest whoever gave me this outfit had a sense of style.

 

I then decided to explore my surroundings and make sure that I wasn't in some psychopath's home and I'm their prisoner. I then found a note on the bedside table, I then picked up the note and it read.

**_I hope you enjoy your room, love~😏😏_ **   
**_Love, Bill_ **

I then remembered what had happened last night, I remembered that Dipper was murdered by someone, Then some mysterious voice then said that "Dipper was in the way", But I still didn't understand, But just thinking about Dipper makes me want to ball up and cry. But I have to stay strong, So I quickly but carefully walked down the stairs. (Because you are wearing what is in the picture above^^^)

When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I heard someone humming while cooking what seemed to smell like eggs and bacon. I then got closer to the noise and found a young man that seemed to be the same age as me. "Who are you and where am I?", I asked the mysterious man, "Oh, Good morning  _love!_ ~", That's when it clicked the mysterious man was Bill Cipher himself! But to be honest he was hot.(I'm sorry if I made you sound like a hoe 😓....This how he looks in this one shot ↓↓↓)

"Why thank you, Love~", 'Wait did he just read my mind?!', I thought, "Sure did, Darling~", Bill said while he grabbed my waist. For some odd reason I didn't move away from Bill's grasp, maybe it's because I feel safe with Bill. **(BUT BILL LITERALLY JUST MURDERED YOUR FREAKIN BOYFRIEND)**

**~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip to The musical because Author-chan is really lazy~~~~~~~~~**

**CUE THE[VIDEO!](https://youtu.be/8fKKiaSLLEY)🙆**

_**Y/N** _   
_**In sleep, he sang to me** _   
_**In dreams, he came** _   
_**That voice that calls to me and speaks my name** _   
_**And do I dream again for now I find** _   
_**The Phantom of the Opera is there** _   
_**Inside my mind** _

_**BILL** _   
_**Sing once again with me** _   
_**Our strange duet** _   
_**My power over you grows stronger yet** _   
_**And though you turn from me to glance behind** _   
_**The Phantom of the Opera is there** _   
_**Inside your mind** _

_**Y/N** _   
_**Those who have seen your face** _   
_**Drawback in fear** _   
_**I am the mask you wear** _

_**BILL** _   
_**It's me they hear...** _

_**BOTH** _   
_**Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined** _   
_**The Phantom of the Opera is there** _   
_**Inside my/your mind** _

_**BACKGROUND** _   
_**He's there, the phantom of the opera!** _

_**Y/N** _   
_**He's there, the phantom of the opera** _

**_BILL_ **   
_**Sing, my Angel of Music** _   
_**Sing, my Angel** _   
_**Sing for me** _   
_**Sing, my Angel!** _   
_**Sing for me!** _

WORDS: 1088 words 😂  
Hi _, Author-chan here!_  
 _I'm sorry if this One-shot sucked butt, but I will make it up to you by writing a lemon for everyone. The reason why this sucks is that I've been extremely busy and never had time to write this story, But when I do get the chance to I become tired after 20 minutes of typing. So, please understand that I have very little energy to do anything 😢🤕😌😪_

** _I HOPE_ ** ** _YOU ENJOYED THIS ONE SHOT! STAY AWESOME AND STAY CRAZY!_ **

** _LOVE,_ **   
** _AUTHOR-CHAN 💖_ **

 


End file.
